Save the Last Dance for Me
by DreamAlways
Summary: Total fluff. Haley and Nathan attend a wedding, but somebody doesn’t want to dance. Or does he? Classic jealous Nathan rage. Who doesn’t love a bit of that!


Ok… so to anyone who has already read the start of my story, Waiting, a huge apology, I've been MIA for ages. BUT, I'm back. Yay. To anyone who hasn't read it, please do! It's been a while since I've had a chance to write, so I thought I'd have a go at a wee oneshot to see if I still have any talent!

So here goes…I'm going to combine a few of my loves… some music, some Naley, some Baley and definitely some smut.

A bit A/U. Naley are married, but there's no Jamie yet. All our characters are about 22. Total fluff! Rated M for a reason.

Enjoy guys; let me know what you think!

**Summary: **Total fluff. Haley and Nathan attend a wedding, but somebody doesn't want to dance. Or does he? Classic jealous Nathan rage. Who doesn't love a bit of that?!

**Disclaimer:** OTH is not mine. Nor are the lyrics of or Michael Bublé. BUT the dirty mind? Yes all mine.

**Save the last dance for me**

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Michael Bublé _

Haley stood in her knee length deep red satin gown as she raised her glass to her husband from far across the room. He reciprocated, lifting his own to acknowledge her presence, spilling a little of its champagne contents to the floor, as her appearance captivated him. Six years of marriage, and she still took his breath away. Standing, surrounded by her girlfriends, including Brooke and Peyton, amongst others, she looked every inch the stunning girl he'd married on the beach and again in the church gardens. She was beautiful, stunning, sexy; his.

"Nathan?" a voice shook Nathan from his thoughts.

"Luke" he spoke, acknowledging his brother's presence as he pulled him into a hug. "Finally made an honest woman of her then?" he laughed.

Both turned to where Nathan's thoughts had previously been distracted, as next to Haley stood Lucas' new bride, beautiful in her floor length white gown.

"Mrs Brooke Scott" Lucas beamed, his eyes glazing over at the mere thought of her. "Is married life all it's cracked up to be?" he questioned, neither brother looking to each other, as the women on the other side of the room unknowingly captured their attention. Nathan paused at Lucas' question. Not to decide on his answer, but to revel in it. Haley let her head fall back a little as she laughed at something Peyton said, her dark blonde curls framing her face as she smiled effortlessly.

Nathan inhaled deeply. "Its way more" he responded, his voice deep and lustful.

---

"Wow Brooke!" Haley exclaimed holding both of her hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you. Married life is… well, it's fantastic."

Brooke squealed. "I know. I'm so excited! I can't believe it, me, a wife! It's unbelievable."

Haley laughed. "You'll love it. I know it."

Brooke laughed as she pulled both Haley and Peyton into a hug. "It's still Hoes over Bros though girlies" she whispered, as all three laughed, hugging each other tight.

"Course" Peyton agreed as they pulled back, still grasping each others hands.

Brooke motioned the girls back to her. "Quick question though…" she whispered softly, barely audibly.

"What was your wedding night like?" she questioned nervously, as Haley blushed heavily, taking a step or two back.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, clearly dishevelled by the question, "Is this really the time for that?"

Brooke looked downward as her cheeks flooded red. "I'm…" she paused, "a bit nervous."

"Nervous?" Peyton exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Brooke sternly spoke, pulling both girls by their hands to the seclusion of a corner of the room.

Peyton smiled. "Sorry. But Brooke, you've slept with Lucas _several_ times before."

Brooke laughed, "I know. I know. I'm just being silly, but I feel like it's different, you know? Hales?" she paused, waiting for her reply. "Hales?"

_As Haley closed their bedroom door behind them, Nathan pulled her to him. "I can't believe you're all mine now" he whispered, tightly grasping her waist as he pulled her to him._

"_And you" Haley laughed a little, poking her finger lightly to his chest, "You're all mine"_

_Nathan's famous smirk spread over his face. "Yup" he smiled, as her small hands began to finger the buttons of his shirt, slowly feeling his toned body through it. "We got married tonight." He spoke, "We got married tonight. I mean" he repeated himself, pausing, as though to place the events in his mind, reminding himself this was really happening. "Haley, you're my wife."_

_Haley threw her head back a little and laughed at his proud proclamation, her hands continuing their journey over his chest, slowly dropping further to his taut stomach._

_Nathan closed his eyes at the sensation of her hands on him; he couldn't believe how alive she made him feel. "Haley" he caught her attention as he raised her chin, so her eyes met with his. "I'm serious. We don't have to do anything."_

_Haley smiled. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, if this was it, if this were the best life ever got; she knew she'd be happy._

"_Nathan" she stopped, to stare into his deep blue eyes. "Make love to me" she whispered, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Lifting her slightly off the floor, he carried her and lay her down on the bed, slowing mapping his hands over her body. _

"Haley!" Brooke shouted loudly over the music, those standing nearby turning to look at them.

"What?" Haley exclaimed, her face deep red from her memory.

"You ok there?" Brooke questioned. "You kind of zoned out on us?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Your wedding night will be perfect" she smiled.

Peyton threw her hand over her mouth. "Haley James Scott!" she exclaimed, "Were you…" her voice lowered to a whisper, "were you reliving your wedding night?!"

Haley blushed heavily and smiled, saved by a welcome interruption.

"Ladies" Lucas spoke. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Haley only blushed harder, as Brooke jabbed her elbow into her side.

"No" Brooke laughed, "No husband, you aren't."

"Well" Lucas purred, a tad sickeningly to Haley and Peyton, "May I have this dance?"

Brooke turned to her friends, an apologetic smile sweeping its way over her face, as she raised her hand to fit in his. "Yes you may" she whispered softly, as he led her to the dance floor.

Peyton and Haley both stood as the couple made their way to the dance floor. Peyton laughed, "Whatever happened to Hoes over Bros?"

Haley laughed as she looked from the young couple to her own husband, leaning at the bar, chatting animatedly with a few of the team mates he and Lucas shared.

"Ah" Peyton continued to laugh, "Looks like you're about to desert me too?"

Haley smiled. "That ok?"

"Course" Peyton winked as she turned to walk away, Haley turning to walk in the opposite direction.

---

"Hey you" Haley whispered in Nathan's ear as she walked up behind him.

"Hey yourself" he smiled, kissing her forehead. "You having fun?"

Haley nodded; as she turned to the guys Nathan was sharing a drink with.

"Guys" Nathan introduced, "You remember Hales, my wife, don't you?"

They nodded as Haley smiled, linking her arm through Nathan's. "So husband" she began, Brooke and Lucas catching her attention as they twirled their way around the dance floor, "Were you going to ask me to dance?"

Nathan grimaced slightly at the suggestion. "Hales…" he groaned. "I suck at dancing."

Haley laughed a little. "No, no you don't. Please? I love to dance"

Nathan shook his head, waving his drink a little in her face, "Sorry baby. I'm not nearly liquored up enough."

Haley's smile faded from her lips. "Nathan" she began, her tone pleading, "Please?"

The two stared heavily at each other, as the tension rose a little.

"May I?"

Both Nathan and Haley turned at the shock interruption, as Damian, one of Nathan and Lucas' team mates stepped between the couple. "I mean, if hot shot Nathan here doesn't want to dance, Miss Haley, I would?"

Haley blushed at the proposition, as Nathan immediately tensed. He knew Damian and he knew Damian's game, he had perfected it long before he had even met Haley.

He tried to laugh it off. "Nah, she's good thanks" Nathan spat, pulling her to him.

"Excuse me?" Haley laughed. "If you won't dance, that doesn't mean I won't." The tension visibly continued to rise between the two, which only spurred Damian on.

"Is that a yes?" he continued to stir.

Haley looked directly at Nathan, stubborn brown eyes meeting equally stubborn blue. "Yes" she spat, her eyes never leaving Nathan, as her lips develop into a smile. "Yes Damian, lets dance."

---

A smirk spread its way over his lips as he took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor.

As Damian and Haley made their way to the dance floor, she didn't dare to turn around, yet she could feel her husband's eyes burning holes in the back of her head, she knew he'd be angry. Jealously was Nathan's speciality.

As the song began, Haley herself tensed, as Damian's arms snaked their way round her, his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

---

Nathan threw back the remainder of his drink, as he slammed the empty glass down on the bar, raising his hand to the barman, signifying his want for more. Obliging, the barman refreshed the glass, as Nathan snatched it back, his eyes never leaving his wife, his wife dancing with another man.

Haley laughed and flicked her hair back as Damian spun her round the dance floor, dramatic movements causing others to have to move out their way, he held her tightly, close to him, and Nathan's temper grew.

"Hey buddy" Peyton slid onto the bar stool next to Nathan. He didn't turn to acknowledge her, as his eyes continued to bore holes in Haley's body.

"Nathan?" Peyton spoke, attempting to break his trance. Following his eye line, she laughed when she saw what had him so pre-occupied. "Nathan!" she laughed, "They're just dancing!"

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever."

Peyton continued to laugh as turned to the barman. "Hey, I dropped a couple of bags back here earlier?"

The barman nodded in understanding, as he passed her two large brown paper bags, which finally served to divert Nathan's attention.

"Sawyer" he began, sipping from his glass, and turning his back on Haley entirely. "What's that?"

Peyton smiled mischievously, "Haley and I planned to decorate Brucas' room upstairs"

"How corny" Nathan sighed, but a smile appearing on his face nonetheless.

Peyton punched his arm lightly. "Save it Scott, I know all about the candles and petals you laid out for Haley, circa wedding one."

Nathan looked at his glass, a small creeping across his face at the memory. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of Haley and Damian, still tightly locked in hold, dancing their way around the room. "Well" he began, downing what was left of his drink. "Since my wife is otherwise engaged, you want some help decorating that room?"

Peyton smiled, "Sure, but remember Scott, I'm the artist."

Nathan laughed as he got to his feet and followed Peyton from the room.

---

Haley shrieked a little as the song came to a crashing halt, and Damian threw her backwards.

"Wow, Damian" she began, attempting to regain her composure. "Who knew a ball player could dance?"

Damian laughed. "I have moves you've never seen Miss Haley" he smirked, his sleazy exterior oozing from practically every pore of his body.

"It's Mrs Scott" she spoke, not falling for his lines, "Talking of… I'd better get back to Nathan"

"Who?" Damian laughed, testing her, as he stepped closer.

"My husband" she smiled, "Thanks for the dance Damian" she laughed, before turning from him, leaving his alone on the floor.

---

Walking to the bar, Haley looked from left to right, scanning for Nathan. "Excuse me?" she stopped a waitress. "You haven't seen my husband have you? Tall, dark…" she paused, her mind wandering, "Pretty hot?"

The waitress laughed. "Nathan Scott?" Haley nodded. "Yeah, he just went upstairs with a girl."

Haley's face fell. "A girl?"

"A blonde girl" the waitress continued, "the other bridesmaid."

Haley sighed with relief. "Ah, Peyton. Thanks."

Turning to leave the room, she scaled the stairs to the bridal suite of the hotel Lucas and Brooke had chosen for their wedding. Stopping at the door, she heard the unmistakable sound of her husband's laugh.

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed as Haley pushed the door open to find her husband and one of her best friends throwing rose petals at each other, the bed in between them covered.

"Damian with you?" Nathan spat.

"What?" Haley exclaimed, confused, as Peyton took her cue.

"You know what?" she laughed, handing the bag in her hand to Haley. "Why don't you two finish the decorating?"

Haley smiled to Peyton as she left, closing the door tightly behind her. "What?" Haley repeated.

Nathan took a handful of petals in his hand before throwing them harshly at the bed. "I said" he paused, turning to look at her. "Is Damian with you?"

Haley laughed. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Well you guys were looking pretty cosy on the dance floor."

Haley scoffed at his words. "You can't be serious?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan" Haley began, a small laugh growing in her throat. "Nathan, are you jealous?"

Nathan shrugged again, turning from her gaze.

A smirk developed over Haley's face. "Aw, Nathan, baby, you're jealous" she laughed at him, stepping nearer to him. "Baby" she repeated, running her hands down his back.

Nathan closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"There's no need to be jealous" she continued to laugh, as he shrugged her off him, and turned to face her.

"I'm not jealous" he spat.

"Are" she teased, pushing him further.

"Not" he retorted quickly, playing her at her own game.

Haley smiled. "Ok, then. I'll just go find Damian, get round two underway."

Before she could finish her sentence, Nathan had her pushed up against the door, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Say it" she teased, tracing her tongue under his top lip, before gently biting it. "Say it."

Nathan groaned a little at her actions, before shaking his head.

Haley lowered her hands to his trousers, rubbing small circles until they reached the quickly growing bulge in his trousers. "Say it" she repeated.

"Fine" he groaned, her touch causing him to softly moan her name. "I'm jealous."

A huge smile grew across Haley's face. "Knew it" she teased as she pulled him toward her, kissing him, before pulling back again. Pulling his head to meet with hers, their foreheads touching, she lowered her hand to the waistband of his trousers. Undoing the button, she pushed her hand inside, grabbing what she was searching for, a gasp eliciting from Nathan's lips.

"Haley" he groaned as she grabbed his member tightly, gently stroking him, and their eyes locked. A smirk slowly played its way across her lips as she watched his eyes darken, she couldn't help the sense of pride she felt, that it was her actions that could have this effect on him. Continuing her ministrations, her thumb swept its way over his tip, wiping the precum away. Then lifting her hand from his trousers, her tongue licked her thumb clean, sending Nathan into a whirling spiral.

Within seconds Haley's hands were held high above her head, grasped tightly by one of Nathan's, the other rising slowly from her knee, upwards stroking her thigh, pulling her dress up, over and off her head in one swift movement.

Haley's breaths were stilted, excitement building. "Nathan" she moaned, the cool air of the room hitting her body, as she stood only in a small red thong and sky high heels. "This is Brooke and Lucas' wedding suite, not ours"

Nathan smiled as he took in Haley in all her glory. His Haley. "Friends share" he whispered, as he laid his lips on hers, kissing her forcefully, gliding his tongue in, massaging hers.

Haley felt as his hand brushed over her stomach, heading downwards, softly brushing her thigh before stroking her through her underwear. She gasped, as her eyes fell closed. It had been six years since her had first put his hands on her, and the shivers which shook her, had never faded.

"Touch me" she moaned breathlessly, as he swept the thong aside, and placed his fingers between her folds, feeling, enjoying how wet she was.

Nathan paused and opened his eyes, his trousers throbbing, "Who you wet for?" he whispered, as Haley's eyes shot open. "Me, or Damien?"

Haley pulled back slightly as she met with his eyes. She knew he wasn't serious, she knew the game he was playing, and she'd started it. Loosening a hand from his grip she took his free hand in hers, leading it back down between her legs, rubbing his finger through her slick, wet folds, poising it at her entrance.

"Who do you think?" she purred, as he immediately pushed his finger inside her, her gasp spurring him to enter a second, and his thumb slowly teasing her clit.

Haley closed her eyes as he head fell back, softly moaning his name, over and over again.

Nathan smirked as he watched her writhe between him and the wall. He loved the power he had over her, that he was the only man who had, and would see her like this.

"Nathan" she breathed, fighting to open her eyes. "Stop"

Nathan stopped immediately, confusion tracing his face.

"I want you inside me"

Nathan required no more encouragement, as he pushed his trousers down and pushed into her, both of them screaming at the sensation of once again being joined together.

"I love you" she spoke, as he began to thrust into her, quickly, passionately, her back thumping against the wall.

"I love you too" he replied, as his hand moved down to also rub her clit, an action which pushed her over the edge. Screaming his name, over and over, as her world dissolved into bright light and pleasure, Haley tightened herself around him, causing him to climax along with her.

---

Slowly peering her head out the door of the bridal suite, into the corridor, Haley's face was still blushed a vibrant red. Two things she couldn't believe, one, how forceful and sexual her husband could make her feel. And two, that they'd, just had sex in her best friend's bridal suite.

"Coast is clear" she whispered, as Nathan followed her out, grabbing her hand in his. As the two walked down the stairs, Haley's embarrassment was still evident for all to see.

"I can't believe we just did that" she whispered, burying her face into Nathan's neck as the two resumed their position at the bar, beside Peyton, a smile stuck firmly on her face.

"You two were gone a while" she laughed, teasing them.

"Big fight" Haley snapped, hoping to change the subject.

Peyton took a sip of her champagne. "Big make up more like it" she mumbled. A comment Haley chose to ignore.

---

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
**

As the song began, Haley began to sway a little in Nathan's arms.

"I love this song" she whispered, closing her eyes to the music. "You know what, I'm going to dance."

Nathan stiffened at the thought.

"Nope Nathan, its ok, I'm a big girl, I can dance by myself."

**You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light**

Haley smiled at her husband as she made her way to the dance floor, kicking off her shoes.

"Haley!" A voice sounded from behind Nathan. "Baby wait up. Your partner is here!"

Nathan smirked at the sound of Damien's voice, as he held his arm out to stop him.

**  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be**

"West" he began, as he shook his dinner jacket off, "Don't bother. I've got this one."

**  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
**

As Nathan walked to the floor, Haley's face brightened into a smile.

"You're going to dance?" she sighed. "You hate to dance."

**  
Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone**

Nathan lifted Haley up into his arms. "But baby" he began, as he danced her round the room, her feet swinging in his embrace, "What my girl wants, she gets."

**  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me **

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much 

Haley leant backward and squealed as the two made their way around the dance floor, suddenly oblivious to those around them. 

You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me 

Nathan laughed, as they bumped into an older couple on the dance floor. "Sorry!" he called out, as he carried Haley further from them. "Oops" he blushed, as Haley giggled.

"Nathan?" she questioned, his head nodding in acknowledgement.

"If _your_ girl gets what she want…" she began to play with the buttons of his shirt. "Think we could head home early?"

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me 

"You tired?" Nathan questioned

Haley laughed, as she brought her lips to his ear, slowly biting it. "Oh no" she whispered. "I'm far from tired"

Nathan blushed. "Well then, yes ma'am."

Nathan threw a shrieking Haley over his shoulder and walked from the dance floor, stopping only to lower himself to pick up her shoes before heading towards the door.

"Goodnight!" Peyton called from the bar, laughing at the two of them.

Nathan only threw his arm in the air, waving to her, as he carried Haley, his Haley, his wife, home.  
**  
So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
You make me promise that you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance the very last dance for me**

**---**

Let me know if you liked it!

Thanks x


End file.
